The Punishment Of Eternity II
by fer451
Summary: Las cosas en la actualidad no van muy bien, nuevos problemas se avecinan y Amanda tendrá que averiguar quién es el responsable de todo esto. Mientras tanto, en su recorrido por su pasado, la vampiresa comienza a tener sentimientos extraños por Sirius Black. [Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore] Segunda parte de The Punishment Of Eternity
1. Chapter 1

**Para aquellos nuevos:**

1\. Ésta historia tiene una primera parte que se llama: The Punishment Of Eternity.

2\. Para aquellas/os que se puedan sentir confundido con las diversas narraciones… corresponden a dos tiempos diferentes (deben entender que Amanda está recorriendo su pasado por medio del pensadero en el tiempo presente (después de la batalla de Hogwarts). La primera (en donde Amanda interactúa con Sirius Black) correspondería al inicio del 4to libro de Harry Potter, el cáliz de fuego. La segunda (en donde Amanda interactúa con Harry Potter) corresponde a la actualidad, más o menos a unos meses después de la batalla de Hogwarts.

* * *

.

Episodio II, Capítulo I

 **La mujer de hielo**

– Mi señora, todo está listo, todo lo que le pidió a Wizing está listo – el elfo estaba demasiado entusiasmado, sobre él llevaba un especie de delantal rosado junto con un pañuelo en su cabeza – Wizing aprendió a cocinar, los elfos de Hogwarts le enseñaron muchas cosas a Wizing.

– Me parece bien – dijo sin ánimos la dueña del elfo. Amanda se encontraba sentada en su escritorio leyendo las últimas noticias del diario El Profeta.

La noticia que más se destacaba en el diario era sobre la final número 442 de la copa mundial de Quidditch, la cual iba a ser celebrada dentro de dos días.

Amanda comenzó a pensar y repasar todo lo que tenía en mente para ese día, todo con tal de charlar con su objetivo, Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore ya le había dejado expresado que tenía que asociarse a él de la forma que sea, hacerle ver que la vampiresa era de confiar.

La mujer deja de lado el periódico por unos instantes, pero su expresión cambio al ver su alrededor. Su estudio no era el mismo, el escritorio estaba ordenado, las librerías estaban relucientes y sin polvo, las esquinas ya no tenían telarañas, por esa misma razón Wizing estaba tan contento, había limpiado por completo la mansión. Había olvidado durante todo el tiempo que se dedicó a leer su periódico de que Sirius llegaría esta noche a su mansión.

– ¡Wizing! – llamo la mujer a su criado elfo.

El elfo apareció rápidamente con un sonido "Crack"– ¿Mi señora?

– Has hecho un buen trabajo, ¿las habitaciones están también ordenadas?

– Si ama, todo está ordenado, como usted lo ha pedido.

– ¿Y qué tienes para cocinar esta noche? – Amanda comenzó arreglar el periódico para terminar de leerlo más tarde.

– Hmm, bueno… nada mi señora – el elfo comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo –… no, no tengo nada para cocinar.

Amanda se levantó de su asiento y arreglo su vestimenta muggle – me lo imaginaba, traeré lo que necesites para que cocines durante esta semana, no quiero verte robar nada de las casa muggles que hay por aquí cerca – Amanda camino por la sala para salir de ella –…el resto del año lo puede comprar él – dijo haciendo referencia a Sirius.

Esa noche Amanda había terminado de saciar su sed temprano. Al llegar a la mansión lo primero que sintió fue el olor a comida, era extraño sentir ese tipo de olor en su hogar, tanto que comenzó a sentirse algo incomoda, el jardín estaba floreado, todo había renacido, incluso las Gardenias, que era su flor favorita. Luego llego hasta el comedor y vio como habían dos platos en la mesa. – ¿pero que...? – La vampiresa llama rápidamente a su sirviente preguntándole – ¿Por qué hay dos platos en esa mesa? – el elfo, tratando de evitar la mirada de su enojada ama, hizo un movimiento de dedos en el aire y levanto todo el servicio, copas, vasos y plastos que estaban sobrando.

La vampiresa corrió velozmente hasta llegar a la habitación que sería de Sirius, había mucha ropa de mago dentro del armario, todo parecía en orden.

De todas formas, Amanda no se sentía a gusta con la idea de Dumbledore, su mansión no era una casa de acogida, no para un fugitivo de Azkaban y mucho menos con el único humano con quien había tenido un roce sexual hace mucho años atrás. De pronto, un sonido y la presencia de dos humanos acaban con los pensamientos de la vampiresa. Se trataba de Dumbledore y de Sirius.

Bajo por las escaleras en menos de dos segundos, llegando hasta la puerta de entrada, pero antes de querer abrir, sintió como una de las presencias humana desaparecía. Dumbledore solo había venido a dejar a Sirius a la mansión de Amanda, de ser así, pocas ganas le daban de recibir visitas.

Amanda estimaba mucho a Dumbledore, eran muy bueno amigos, era el único humano con quien ella tenía la alegría de querer compartir, con el resto, era fácil mantener solo una relación cordial. Pero hace poco conoció a otro mago que quizás podría abrirle las puertas a su vida, se trataba de un hombre que no solo era humano, sino que también un Licántropo. Remus Lupin era un ser a quien Amanda le gustaría interactuar más.

– Wizing… – en solo segundos la criatura mágica había aparecido a sus pies – recibe a nuestro invitado, ofrece un baño con agua caliente, ropa limpia y comida. Si pregunta por mí, dile que no me encontrara hasta mañana – Amanda camino por el recibidor hasta llegar al jardín – Y una cosa más… vigila que no esté mirando más de la cuenta mis pertenencias. – El elfo le hace una reverencia antes de despedirse de su ama.

 **…**

El joven que había aparecido en el bosque se caracterizaba por sus lentes, pero si alguien se acercara más para verlo con más detalles, sus lentes pasarían a segundo plano, el chico tenía una cicatriz en la frente, una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Vestía con unos vaqueros, una playera de color azul junto con una chaqueta de color café. Su rostro parecía estar atento a cualquier cosa que sucediera a su alrededor. Había tomado la decisión de sacar su varita mágica, pero después se arrepintió, pensó que lo mejor era no parecer a la defensiva.

A lo lejos podía ver una mansión, parecía abandonada, el jardín estaba completamente seco. A medida que se acercaba, se convencía por dentro de que era imposible que la persona que estaba buscando viviera en ese lugar. Harry miró el sol por última vez antes de adentrarse a las sombras de la mansión que estaba en medio de un bosque. Abrió con cuidado la reja metálica para adentrarse al seco y descuidado jardín. Dejo abierta la puerta en caso de que extrañase la luz del sol.

Dentro de la mansión no había ni rayo de luz solar, todo estaba oscuro. – _Lumos_ – susurro el chico de las gafas circulares. Camino lentamente por el recibidor, observo que habían dos salidas hacia los lados, ninguna de ellas tenia puerta, a la derecha se podía ver un especie de living, y a la derecha un comedor. Harry tomo la decisión de ir por la izquierda.

Rápidamente, Potter encontró algo que le llamo mucho la atención, había una fotografía de Sirius en un mesón de madera, estaba enmarcada. En ella se podía ver a un Sirius sonriendo, tenía sus manos en los bolsillos, era bastante joven, él nunca lo había conocido así, tendría unos 27 años.

Pero antes de seguir pensando en su difunto padrino, sintió como la puerta de entrada se había cerrado fuertemente, Harry soltó la fotografía, dejándola caer al suelo. El chico comienza a iluminar cada rincón de la habitación, sabía que Amanda Swan se encontraba dentro. – Solo vine a conversar Amanda, no… no voy hacerte daño.

– Siempre le había dicho a Dumbledore que su escuela era pésima, es cosa de verte Potter, no eres capaz si quiera de llamar antes de entrar – la voz de Amanda era aterciopelada, seca y mal humorada –…pero has sido el único mago capaz de derrotar a Lord Voldemort – Amanda camina con lentitud hasta llegar a donde su intruso invitado – baja esa varita muchacho. Sígueme.

 **…**

Amanda sentía la presencia de Sirius en su mansión. Era de noche y había cumplido lo que le había dicho a Wizing antes de irse, volver a su mansión.

– ¡Ama, ama Amanda! – grito Wizing al ver que su dueña entraba por la puerta principal. La mujer en tan solo pocos segundos se acercó a la criatura tapando su boca con agresividad.

– Ya hemos hablado de los gritos innecesarios, Wizing – su voz parecía molesta y bastante grave, tanto que Wizing había abierto mucho más los ojos por el miedo que sentía al ver a su ama enojada. – Ahora guarda silencio, no quiero que sepa que ya estoy aquí – el elfo asiente de forma exagerada y al momento de soltarlo toma una bocanada de aire.

– Señora… – Amanda observa que el nuevo diario el profeta había llegado a su escritorio, lo desató y comenzó a leerlo – Señora, Wizing está preocupado – pero Amanda no le dirigió la mirada a su elfo domestico – El amo Sirius no ha salido del baño hace ya varias horas.

– Es muy lindo de tu parte que te preocupes demasiado por él. Sigue así y poder darte una prenda Wizing

– No mi ama, no, la prenda no, por favor, ¿A dónde podre ir? Yo no…– pero Wizing al ver que su Ama aún estaba leyendo el diario, quiso insistir en su posición – Pero mi ama, mi deber es cuidar de ese humano, como… – bajo la voz – como usted me lo pidió.

– Si tanto estas preocupado ve y golpea la puerta.

– Ese es el problema, que no contesta mi ama, observe por debajo de la puerta y solo puedo ver su cuerpo sentado al lado de la bañera.

Amanda dirigió rápidamente la mirada severa a Wizing, dejo el diario en su escritorio y en tan solo segundos había llegado a la puerta del baño personal de Sirius. Sentía como se quejaba, pero eran unos quejidos extraños, su corazón latía levemente rápido, algo estaba sucediendo. Miro a un lado de la puerta en donde estaba el tocador de la habitación, en ella había una navaja de barbería (muggle) con sangre, junto a una toalla manchada en rojo. Amanda abrió rápidamente la puerta para encontrarse a un Sirius Black sentado en el baño con un espejo en la mano mirando su rostro. La vampiresa al ver que Sirius estaba bien, no pudo reaccionar con salir rápido del baño. Al igual que Sirius, dejo el espejo a un laso para ver sonrojada a Amanda.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien vino a buscarme?– pregunto preocupado el mago que solo tenía una toalla envuelta en la cintura.

– No. Wizing… Wizing pensó que… bueno, yo – Amanda observo que Sirius estaba tratando de sanar los cortes en su rostro por culpa de la navaja, a su alrededor estaba lleno de papeles con sangre, pero finalmente la mujer suspira profundamente –… cuando termines te lo explicaré…

Amanda le dirigió una mirada severa a su criado. La mujer estaba acostumbrada a las estupideces del elfo, era por esa razón que a veces le costaba prestarle atención.


	2. Abriendo heridas

Episodio II, Capitulo II

 **Abriendo heridas**

Amanda continúo leyendo el periódico en el living de la mansión. Sintió como los pasos de Sirius se acercaban poco a poco al primer piso, la mujer dejo a un lado el diario y observo al allegado. Había quedado sorprendida, Sirius ya no era el mismo que había visto merodeando por el bosque prohibido hace varios meses, se veía completamente decente.

Vestía ropa de mago, unos pantalones de tela negra que le quedaban a la perfección, una camisa junto a un chaleco de un color verde oscuro, debajo llevaba una camisa de color blanco.

– ¿Puedo preguntar de quién es esta ropa? – Sirius extendió ambos brazos para mostrar que la ropa le sentía bastante bien. Pero Amanda no contesto, en su rostro reflejaba una leve sonrisa al ver que Sirius ya no parecía un reo de Azkaban.

– Los años te han caído encima Sirius… – dijo poniéndose de pie, se acercó a él y arreglo un poco su camisa – ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora? ¿Unos 40 ya?

– Es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo – dijo alzando sus cejas.

Pero había algo que faltaba, Amanda miro aun divertida las heridas que aún no sanaban en el mentón de Sirius. – Wizing – el elfo apareció rápidamente al lado de los dos humanos – trae Díctamo remojado con agua tibia.

– Si, mi señora.

– ¿Qué le sucedió a tu varita? – le pregunto Amanda alejándose de él y volviendo a sentarse en el sillón de terciopelo.

– Dejo de funcionar, era de esperarse de una varita de reemplazo – Sirius se acercó a Amanda y se sentó junto a ella – Dumbledore dijo que comprarías una para mí.

– Tendrás que esperar de momento, mañana tengo cosas que hacer – de pronto, Wizing aparece frente a Amanda entregándole un pocillo de losa fina, en ella habían varias hojas de Díctamo sueltas flotando. Amanda coloca el pocillo en su regazo para luego sacar sus blancos y filudos colmillos y morder su muñeca. Mantuvo apretado el puño con el objetivo de que las gotas de sangre cayeran rápidamente al pocillo con Díctamo. Una vez el agua se tornó roja, la vampiresa lleva nuevamente su muñeca a su boca para cerrar la herida con mayor rapidez. Tomo el pañuelo que le proporciono el elfo y paso un poco por el líquido tibio que ahora era de color rojo. Amanda lo acerca hasta Sirius y él lo rechaza. – Te va a curar – Sirius miro a Amanda, al parecer había olvidado la condición de criatura nocturnal la cual ella poseía, miro el pañuelo y volvió a incorporarse.

 _Esto no te va a doler_

Sorprendido, Sirius solo quedo mirando a Amanda.

– ¿Fue Dumbledore cierto? – pregunto el mago.

– Sí.

– ¿Y cómo?

– No lo sé. Es el mago más grande de todos los tiempos.

 **…**

Harry bajo por la trampilla que se ubicaba en la cocina de la mansión. Abajo estaba iluminado por velas que grueso tamaño, todas descubrían cada rincón del escondite secreto de Amanda, era bastante amplio, incluso tenía una habitación continua. Lo primero que Harry pudo reconocer fue el pensadero ubicado al lado de un estante lleno de pequeños frascos de pensamientos, todas rotuladas con tinta en letra imprenta.

– No tengo nada que ofrecerte Potter, ya sabes – Dijo Amanda (refiriéndose a algo para comer) mientras se sentaba en el amplio sofás.

Había una especie de estudio al otro lado de la habitación, poseía un solo estante, en el habían muchos libros de diferentes tamaños y colores, todos cubiertos por una capa de polvo muy significante. Sobre el escritorio había dos montículos de diarios, todos de El profeta, el chico pudo reconocer la última edición sobre el montículo.

– Estoy bien, gracias – el chico quedo mirando a la perfecta mujer

– Asiento, me pones incomoda verte de pie – no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en uno de los sillones individuales – ¿y bien, quien te ha mandado hasta aquí?

– Nadie, yo vine por mi cuenta.

– Pero alguien te ha dicho donde vivo

Harry tardo unos segundo en contestar, no quería que la conversación se fuera por otro lado – El ministro de magia.

Amanda quedó mirando al joven, quería formular la pregunta perfecta para llegar al punto concreto de todo esto.

– Estoy segura de que tanto tú como yo… queremos ver a esos mortífagos muertos, ¿verdad Potter? – Harry desvió sus ojos de la mirada de Amanda – Pero tú no serias capaz de matar a un mortífago, bueno, solo a uno.

 _…Al pez gordo_

Harry se sobresaltó unos centímetros al escuchar la voz de Amanda resonar en su cabeza, la miro asombrado y dijo inmediatamente – Yo… he venido por otra razón.

– ¿De parte de Shacklebolt? –La vampiresa se levantó y camino hasta llegar al pensadero – no me gusto la última advertencia que me dejó – Amanda se apoyó sobre el pensadero y observo su reflejo en la cristalina agua.

– Amanda – Harry se levantó de su asiento y se quedó quieto – he venido a darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho en Hogwarts – Harry hizo una pausa, mantuvo las manos apretadas, era como si se hubiese armado de valor para seguir hablando – El profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Snape me contaron brevemente tus reales intenciones.

Amanda no dijo nada, aun se mantuvo quieta mirando su reflejo en el agua, veía a una vampira, un cuerpo sin vida que solo era manejado por la inmortalidad que hace 200 años había recibido, algo que ella nunca quiso recibir.

– Lo único que hice fue seguir órdenes del profesor Dumbledore, mis intenciones nunca fueron salvar a nadie, al menos no por mi cuenta. Solo fueron ordenes – Amanda se giró con lentitud y quedo mirando al chico.

 _¿Y Sirius Black también fue una orden?_

La mujer logro escuchar los pensamientos de Harry Potter, el muchacho había tocado una de las heridas de la vampiresa. Amanda no dijo nada, pero no podía dejar de mirar al muchacho.

– Siempre tuve la idea de que ambos viviéramos juntos en el campo, cuando todo esto acabara claro, yo dejaría a mis tíos…

Pero antes de que Amanda siguiera escuchando al ahijado de Sirius, vio como una forma, una figura transparente se posaba detrás de Harry, en él se podía ver a un Sirius Black pero borroso. Amanda frunció el ceño, sabía todo era obra del pensadero. La mujer se giró nuevamente y cerró los ojos para borrar a Sirius de su cabeza.

Harry dejó de hablar al ver que Amanda ya no le prestaba atención. Suspiro.

–…Dentro de tres días – dijo Harry en medio del silencio – se celebrara en Hogwarts una conmemoración a todos los caídos, y me gustaría que asistieras. Será por la noche.


	3. Efectos secundarios

El plan de Amanda había salido a la perfección en el torneo de Quidditch. Logro acercase aún más con Lucius Malfoy.

 _"…Para mi será un placer trabajar con usted, Amanda"_

¿A qué se refería Lucius con "trabajo"?, Amanda no estaba muy segura, pero si Lucius creía que con trabajo se iba a eliminar la sangre impura del mundo mágico, pus muy equivocado estaba. Sus sueños de mundo perfecto estaban muy por encima de las nubes.

 _"Le sugiero – dijo en voz baja y acercándose cada vez más al oído de Amanda – que después del partido, abandone la zona. Nos pondremos en contacto muy pronto"_

Esas habían sido las palabras más reveladoras que Lucius pudo haberle dicho a Amanda esa noche. Y efectivamente, después del partido, venían las celebraciones por el triunfo de los búlgaros, era el momento perfecto para que los mortífagos atacaran el lugar.

Episodio II, Capitulo III

 **Efectos secundarios**

– ¿Sabes algo de Harry? – preguntó Sirius que había dejado a un lado su periódico

– El señor Weasley lo encontró justo a tiempo, estaba desaparecido – contesto Amanda desde el otro lado de la habitación

– Ese chico siempre está metido en donde nadie lo llama, es igual a su padre

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que Sirius llegó a la mansión de Amanda. En un principio, Sirius siempre manifestó la idea de querer salir al pueblo más cercano, según él necesitaba aire fresco. Amanda siempre le contestaba que no era seguro que saliera, ni siquiera transformado en perro, Dumbledore lo había dejado muy claro.

Amanda se levantó de su asiento corrió hasta su habitación, no se había demorado más de 5 segundos en ir a por su cosas. Se acercó a la chimenea del living y lanzo un puñado de polvos al fuego. – Es hora de irme, adiós.

Sirius toma rápidamente la muñeca de Amanda antes de que atravesara las llamas de la chimenea – prométeme una cosa – Amanda se giró y vio como los dedos de Sirius acariciaban con sutileza su piel – ven más seguido, estar solo es como… volver a estar en Azkaban – la mirada de Sirius se mantuvo firme, pero Amanda había experimentado una sensación de agrado al ver sus dedos jugar con su muñeca.

– Haré lo posible Sirius… no puedo asegurarte nada – Amanda quito su muñeca de la mano de Sirius y dijo – ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si alguien entra a la mansión. Dejaré a Wizing a tu servicio, el iría a Hogwarts por si tienes alguna emergencia.

 **…**

Amanda se encontraba en la torre de Astronomía, en lo más alto de Hogwarts. Observaba a la gran multitud de magos que habían asistido a la conmemoración a los caídos en Hogwarts.

En el patio estaban las fotografías de todas las personas fallecidas esa noche, las fotografías flotaban quietas, una al lado de otra, muchas de ellas tenían dedicatorias, flores, regalos y velas. A un costado había música dirigida por el profesor de música. El ambiente era tranquillo, respetuoso y con mucha armonía. Amanda no tenía con quien compartir nada, no era sociable con nadie. De pronto pensó que la mejor manera de despedirse de una vez por todas de Hogwarts, era visitando el despacho de Dumbledore por última vez.

.

La mujer camino con lentitud por todo el despacho de Dumbledore, mirando cada detalle, cada lugar.

Aun puedo ver sus ojos negros

Llego hasta el escritorio, había polvo sobre él, eso le recordó a su mansión antes de que Sirius llegara a ella. Sobre él no había nada más que una lámpara.

Aun puedo sentir el olor de su piel

Y allí estaba, mirando a Amanda desde el mismo lugar de siempre, cada vez que entre los tres platicaban sobre asuntos privados, Severus Snape siempre se colocaba en el mismo lugar, de pie, en silencio, como si todo lo calculara en su cabeza.

…puedo sentir lo fría que estaba.

Amanda se acercó a lo que parecía ser un fantasma, Snape llevaba su túnica negra, no había nada diferente, sea lo que sea que estaba viendo, a ella le gustaba. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de las lágrimas de los vampiros, lágrimas de sangre.

– Debes dejar de mirar tan seguido ese pensadero – dijo la voz de Dumbledore.

Amanda se giró rápidamente y miro hacia arriba por la pared. Había un Albus Dumbledore pintado en un gran retrato, el anciano miraba con una sonrisa a Amanda, sus tiernos ojos azules estaban por encima de sus lentes dorados de media luna.

La mujer paso rápidamente el puño de su blusa por sus ojos, no era el momento indicado para mancharse la cara con sangre. Pero antes de que Amanda pudiera hablarle al retrato de Dumbledore, encontró el retrato de Severus Snape que no estaba tan lejos con la de Dumbledore, el hombre estaba sentado en la silla del director durmiendo.

– Llevara tiempo que despierte – Dijo Dumbledore mirando el retrato de Snape, el anciano quito a mirada del retrato y miro a la mujer con una sonrisa – ¿y bien?

– ¿Y bien qué? – pregunto casi en voz baja.

– ¿Alguna novedad?

– Nada por ahora. Deberías preocuparte por lo que está pasando ahora.

– De eso también – dijo levantado un dedo –…Quiero que tengas cuidado, debes estar alerta a cualquier cosa, no te fíes de nadie Amanda.

La mujer miro con el ceño fruncido ante la advertencia de Dumbledore, junto con eso, sintió como dos personas subían las escaleras del despacho del profesor– ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir Dumbledore? – Pero Dumbledore solo se levantó de su asiento y salió de su retrato.

Amanda decidió que lo mejor era esconderse y escuchar a que venían dos personas al despacho de Dumbledore.

 **…**

Sirius había quedado perplejo con la portada del diario El profeta: "El niño que vivió irá por la copa del torneo"

– No lo puedo creer, ¿por qué Harry haría esto? – Preguntó Sirius sin dejar de sostener el periódico

Amanda soltó un bufido de su boca – ¿estás seguro de que conoces bien a tu ahijado? – Sirius no dijo nada, se veía concentrado leyendo – Dumbledore cree que lo mejor será mantener las cosas como están y no interferir – en ese momento Sirius deja el periódico a un lado y mira a la vampiresa –…si queremos saber quién es el responsable de todo esto, tendremos que llegar hasta el final.

– Es algo arriesgado, pero… es un Potter, se ha zafado de cosas peores. Le escribiré esta tarde.

– Te sugiero que utilices la chimenea, el ministerio está colocando sus narices en todo esto, no queremos que intercepten tu querida carta.

– No será problema. Para Harry soy Canuto, nadie me conoce como Canuto.

Amanda se acomodó en su asiento y miro con sorpresa al mago – Así que tú eres Canuto, ya sabía que me parecía conocido aquel nombre – Pero Sirius no dijo nada – lo leí en el mapa del merodeador.

– ¿El mapa? ¿Dónde encontraste ese mapa? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

– Remus Lupin lo tenía en su despacho.

–…Que recuerdos, gracias a ese mapa hacíamos todas las travesuras que queríamos, incluso salíamos del castillo a acompañar a Remus en sus transformaciones, todas las lunas llenas, no nos perdíamos ni una.

– Remus es una gran persona, un buen mago, me alegra de que aun existan magos como él.

– ¿Y yo? ¿Yo no soy un buen mago? – pregunto con un tono seductor.

Amanda miro con una mezcla de extrañeza y diversión a Sirius Black – Te estas comportando de una manera bastante extraña Sirius Black – La vampiresa se levantó y camino hasta su escritorio para ir en busca de su pipa.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos Amanda? – Se levantó y camino tras Amanda – Dumbledore fue nuestro anfitrión – Amanda preparo su pipa y la encendió – fue una noche bastante movida, habían muchos mortífagos en esa época – pero la vampiresa seguía sin decir nada, seguía pensando. Sirius coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata de terciopelo gris y guardo un momento de silencio –…si no hubiese ido a Azkaban, ¿crees que aun estaríamos juntos? – Amanda libero una bocanada de humo blanco sin dejar de mirar a Sirius.

– Ahora lo entiendo… – dijo sacando la pipa de su boca – debí advertirte sobre sus propiedades… – dijo entre risas mientras caminaba nuevamente a los sofás.

– ¿Cómo? – pregunto confundido Sirius

– Mi sangre – Amanda se giró – esa noche que tenías las heridas en tu rostro, te curé con mi sangre – Amanda siguió jugando con su pipa – no dejas de pensar en mí, y mucho más que estas aquí, en mi mansión, solo y sin distracciones – Sirius solo miraba a Amanda, sabía que todo era cierto, Sirius no dejaba de pensar en Amanda desde que se había ido a Hogwarts, imaginaba su rostro, sus ojos, su boca, su cuerpo. Por las noches soñaba que la besaba, otras en que solo conversaban y las que más le impresionaban, un sueño en donde ambos compartían la cama – ¿o me equivoco? – pregunto divertida. Sirius sin decir nada, se acercó a Amanda y le quito su pipa con lentitud.

– ¿Hace cuánto que no bebes de sangre humana? – Sirius fumo de su pipa y se tomó el tiempo de disfrutarlo para por fin expulsar su humo – Quiero darte mi sangre.

Esas fueron las mismas palabras que Sirius utilizo para acercarse a Amanda hace muchos años atrás. Los vampiros valoraban mucho a los humanos que ofrecían su sangre ya que era una especie de regalo, sobre todo para aquellos vampiros que valoraban la vida humana. Pero todo tiene su trueque, muchos de esos humanos pedían protección.

– ¿A cambio de qué? – preguntó en voz baja la vampiresa.

– De nada… estoy en deuda por ser acogido en tu mansión, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerte.

La mujer soltó una sobria risa y le quito con delicadeza la pipa de las manos del mago – ¿lo mínimo? – Amanda se giró y volvió a sentarse en su sofá – creo que rechazaré tu oferta, de momento, espero aun siga en pie cuando se te pasen esos efectos secundarios.


	4. El primer tropiezo

Episodio II, Capitulo IV

 **El primer tropiezo**

El ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, y Harry Potter parecían intrigados con las andanzas de Amanda, entre ellos deducían que la vampiresa estaba detrás de algo, creían que Dumbledore había dejado un encargo a Amanda (en eso no se equivocaban), pero ellos sabían y lo tenían bien sabido que Amanda no diría nada al respecto. Pero había algo más en discusión, hablaron sobre un suceso extraño en Brasil.

 _"¿Crees que Amanda está implicada en lo sucedido en Brasil? – preguntó Harry Potter"_

 _"Si queremos saberlo, tendremos que implicarla en todo lo que está sucediendo en el ministerio de magia_ – _dijo el ministro – pero sería nuestro último recurso. "_

Amanda no se alarmo y mucho menos se interesó en querer saber más, mientras el ministerio tenga a sus aurores, a Harry Potter, el mundo mágico no necesitaría de Amanda Swan.

 **…**

– Tengo malas noticias Amanda – Dumbledore estaba de pie con ambas manos tomadas – el mago quien nos proporcionaba sangre ya no estará a nuestra disposición – Dumbledore espero a que Amanda dijera algo, pero solo se mantuvo callada – Se encuentra enfermo.

– Ya veo – se cruzó de piernas y sonrió – creo que tengo algunos niños a la vista que podrían arreglar este pequeño inconveniente.

– Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo a nadie de confianza para aquella tarea – Dumbledore se encogió de hombros y se giró para caminar hacia la ventana – sé que puede vivir con sangre de animal.

– Intentaré no matar a nadie – dijo sin esfuerzos.

La mujer era una vampira con años de experiencia, pero debía admitir que su dieta de sangre animal no era algo que disfrutaba. Era igual a como lo comparaba Ethan, para un humano, sería como comer cualquier cosa pero sin sabor, no saciaba el hambre.

De pronto, una de las lechuzas de Dumbledore entra velozmente por una de las ventanas más altas del estudio, se colocó al lado del anciano. Dumbledore quita el pergamino y le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su lechuza antes de irse.

– Es una carta de Ethan – comentó Dumbledore mientras plegaba el pergamino, la lechuza a su lado salió volando hasta perderse por la ventana.

Ethan Westenberg, también era un vampiro, no tenía más de 100 años. Fue convertido por Amanda cuando estuvo a punto de morir. Actualmente trabaja para Dumbledore espiando a antiguos mortífagos. Pero Ethan no trabajaba gratis ni tampoco trabajaba para Dumbledore como lo hacía Amanda, él trabajaba a cambio de una gran suma de dinero.

– Dice que hay mucho movimiento, me ha dado varios nombres… y uno de ellos, es tu querido amigo, Lucius Malfoy.

– Pues, no es una gran novedad – comento Amanda – ya sabíamos que los mortífagos han vuelto a reunirse, necesitamos saber cuál es el motivo.

– Eso no es todo. Dice que hay varios integrantes nuevos y me ha mandado una lista – Dumbledore camino hasta su escritorio, tomó asiento y continuo leyendo – Uno de los nuevos integrantes es de mayor prioridad, desconoce su nombre y precedencia, dice que no ha sido fácil. Dentro de pocos días nos mantendrá informado.

 **…**

Dumbledore había citado a Snape y a Amanda a una reunión en su despacho.

– Debemos interrogar a un mago – Dumbledore estaba pensativo, con ambas manos sobre su escritorio. Miro a Snape que estaba en un rincón y a Amanda que estaba sentada frente a él – necesito que esta noche averigüen lo que puedan de este hombre. Según nuestro infórmate, este mago que aún es desconocido para nosotros, es el responsable de realizar estas reuniones secretas. Es posible que este bajo algún encantamiento y eso te lo encargaré a ti Severus, confío en que ambos podrán sacarle información a ese hombre.

Ethan había dejado atado de manos y pies al hombre que había capturado, se encontraba en el bosque prohibido bajo un encantamiento para que no pudiera despertar. El hombre estaba sentado en el suelo, atado en un gran árbol. Snape comenzó a remangarse los puños para comenzar a preparar algunas pociones, una de ellas era el _Veritaserum._

Amanda se quedó al margen de todo, sabía que Snape podría sacarle información por sí solo, (tampoco quería entrometerse en sus asuntos), mientras tanto ella, en silencio, se mantuvo alerta por si alguna criatura o humano se acercaba al lugar.

– Snape… – ambos quedaron mirando al hombre que estaba atado al árbol, su voz era débil, pero se escuchó claramente como reconoció a Severus – Severus Snape… – comenzó a reír lentamente, era una risa malévola – Así que tú estás detrás de esto.

Snape parecía inmóvil, esperando a que el hombre dijera algo más, pero Amanda estaba sorprendida, este hombre siendo un nuevo recluta, ¿Cómo podía conocer a Snape?

– ¿Qué me vas hacer, matarme para que no saquen ninguna información? – Su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Amanda no muy lejos de Snape – ¿y tú quién eres? – Amanda no le contesto, le dio la espalda y continuo mirando dentro del bosque – Severus, quien es ella – de pronto comenzó a desesperarse – ¡dime quien es ella! – comenzó a gritar. Amanda se giró para poner fin a sus odiosos gritos, pero Severus fue más rápido, con un solo movimiento de su varita hizo callar al hombre, se veía como seguía moviendo su boca pero ninguna palabra salía de ella, era como si no tuviera cuerdas vocales.

Snape tomo la decisión de terminar con su trabajo de una vez por todas, abrió la boca del extraño y comenzó a dejar caer gota tras gota en su lengua, pero había algo extraño, ninguna de las gotas habían caído en la boca, todas se repelían como dos cuerpos de cargas diferentes. El hombre comenzó a sonreír como pudo, sus ojos se achicaron para demostrar su satisfacción. Snape, al ver los ojos del hombre, comenzó a sentirse extraño, como si lo estuviesen manipulando. Sus ojos se pusieron mucho más negros de lo que era, dejó caer el _varitaserum_ a la seca tierra del bosque prohibido y se giró caminando hasta Amanda. La mujer al sentir los pasos acercándose de Snape, se gira y lo mira con extrañeza, su forma de caminar era extraña, su mirada estaba perdida.

– ¿Profesor? – Amanda mantuvo la varita firme y miro con confundida a Snape – Severus… – la mujer miro como el hombre que estaba atado, ahora con la boca cerrada, seguía sonriendo al ver tal suceso. Snape levanta su varita mágica y apunta contra Amanda, un hechizo sin previo aviso salió de ella, Amanda rápidamente, con sus capacidades de vampiro, esquivo el hechizo. Snape aun sin saber que era lo que estaba haciendo se quedó quieto sin expresión alguna.

– ¿Tu, tú también? – Pregunto el hombre con voz aguda – ¿eres un vampiro? – vaya, hay muchos como tú en este mundo, ¿Quién lo diría? – Amanda rápidamente se acerca al hombre y comienza ahogarlo con una de sus manos – no – dijo sin aliento, sus ojos miraron al Snape hipnotizado, Amanda se giró para verlo, ahora su varita apuntaba a su cabeza – si me vuelves a tocar, él muere – la mujer no lo pensó dos veces, soltó al hombre que amenaza con la vida de Severus – buena chica, ahora desátame – Amanda obedeció a regañadientes la petición del extraño mago – entrégame tu varita – el mago estiro su mano esperando a que ella obedeciera. Pero antes de que su varita cayera en sus manos, un cuerpo cayó sobre el malvado mago, era Ethan. Antes de que Snape hiciera lo peor, Amanda grito – _¡Expelliarmus!_ – pero Snape cayó al suelo de forma brusca.

Amanda corrió como pudo hasta donde Snape, pero antes de que pudiera revisar si estaba herido, Amanda comenzó a sentirse mal, el olor a sangre era muy fuerte para ella, quería devorarlo, sacar toda la que pudiera de su cuerpo… miro a Snape, sus ojos estaban cerrados, algunos de sus cabellos tapaban su herida, y en el suelo, gotas de sangre caían lentamente. La mujer dio un paso atrás.

 _Te… tengo… tengo que salir de aquí._

Pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo, escucho el gruñido de Ethan tras ella.

– ¿Quién mierda es él? – Pregunto con sus ojos totalmente negros – tengo que probarlo – dijo acercándose rápidamente hasta Snape.

– _¡Incarcerous!_ – grito Amanda, Ethan fue amarrado desde el cuello hasta sus tobillos, cayendo al suelo en forma pesada.

Amanda tenía que armarse de valor y llevar a Snape al castillo, no podía dejarlo solo con Ethan, quien no podía controlarse por sí solo. Intento nuevamente acercarse a Snape, cayó de rodillas y tomo su rostro, vio como parte de su oreja y cuello habían sufrió un horrible corte.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Dumbledore le había dado permiso para aparecer dentro y fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Tomo el brazo de Snape y apareció en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Amanda miro una de sus manos, tenía la sangre de Snape en ella, tenía muchísima hambre.

– _¡Expulso!_ – Gritó Dumbledore y Amanda salió disparada cerca de la chimenea – ¡vete de aquí, corre! – le grito mientras se acercaba a Snape. Amanda corrió hasta la chimenea desesperada y se trasladó a su mansión, donde era el único lugar en donde podría estar a salvo sin dañar a alguien.

La mujer cayó al suelo al llegar al alfombrado suelo, sentía hambre, sed de querer beber sangre caliente, su dieta de animales no servía de mucho, además de que su tiempo era escaso para preocuparse de su alimentación. Pero ahora tenía otro problema. Sintió como Sirius caminaba por su habitación en el segundo piso, Amanda corrió hasta él y lo sorprendió en el pasillo. Sirius asombrado por ver a una Amanda alborotada quedo boca abierto.

– ¿Aun está disponible ese estúpido trato? – pregunto con una voz gruesa y grave. Sirius rápidamente imagino lo que pudo haber pasado, remango su camisa y le mostro a Amanda su antebrazo, ella sin esperar más bebió de su sangre, provocándole dolor a su víctima al recibir la desesperada mordida de la vampiresa.


End file.
